


Shelter as we go

by mistyegg



Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Camping, Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reminiscing, basically ash tells everyone stories of his travels, bc lillie has it and i think that's important, idk how to tag this, including alain 👀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Based on s20e29: “Lulled to La-La-Land!" Camping reminds Ash of his boyfriend, and he can't help but reminisce of old times.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Shelter as we go

**Author's Note:**

> part two, electric boogaloo

He may be quite thick-headed, but even Ash could tell how nervous Lillie was at the idea of camping, especially after Lana’s story. Even after setting up their area, it’s still on his mind, and he’s reminded of his first time travelling alone in the Kanto region, before Brock agreed to travel with him.

It escapes him until they’re eating dinner, when after whispering to themselves, Mallow and Lillie lean over the fire in Ash’s direction with pleading eyes. “Hey Ash, why don’t you tell us a few campfire stories? Something better than Lana’s scary ones.”  
  
“Really?” He asks, even pointing to himself. “What stories can I tell?”  
  
“I think they mean stories from your travels, Ash,” Lana clarifies, and Mallow claps in agreement whilst Lillie nods. The blond speaks up, “Mallow thinks hearing some stories from you might calm my nerves a bit, since I know you’re a pro at this.”

Ash sits back, admiring how his friends are watching him with interest. “Well, the truth is, I sucked at camping at first…”  
  
They trade back marshmallows and laugh at all of the Kanto native’s jokes, aweing when Ash talks about his Pokemon with heart eyes and listen intently when he talks about his old friends. “So many of them are off doing great things now… I know May and Dawn are striving really hard to get top coordinator positions, and Serena is really branching herself out to find what kind of performances she wants to do. Misty, Cilan Clemont, maybe with Bonnie, are working hard to keep their gym’s running, and I bet Brock is still studying to be a Pokemon doctor. Iris is probably off learning about dragons in other regions with her Axew…”  
  
“What about that guy you’re on call with all the time?” Sophocles asks, and everyone looks at him. “You guys don’t notice? He’s always talking to him when we go visit the Professor… isn’t his name Alan?”  
  
Ash snorts, “His name is _Alain._ I met him when I was travelling in Kalos, with Clemont Serena and Bonnie. He’s the one who actually beat me in the League; he became Champion.”  
  
“He must be awfully strong…” Lillie murmures, looking worried. “Weren’t you sad about losing? Especially after being so close to your dream…”  
  
“Maybe a little, but…” Ash smiles, cheeks growing slightly red, to the surprise of everyone. “Alain… he means a lot to me. He fought through a _lot_ to win and he deserved it.”  
  
Everyone is silent for a few moments, staring at Ash in wonder, before Mallow gaps, “Is he your boyfriend?”  
  
“Mallow!”  
  
“Mallow, that’s so rude!”  
  
“You can’t just _ask_ someone that!”  
  
Despite the outburst, Ash laughs. “It’s fine! He is my boyfriend. He’s studying Mega Evolution for Professor Sycamore, and searching the region with his friend Mairin for keystones and mega evolution stones.”  
  
“That’s really cool,” Sophocles states. “We didn’t know you had a boyfriend!”  
  
Ash smiles and looks away, sighing. “Yeah…”  
  
“You miss him, right...?” Mallow asks, looking apologetic. “Sorry for bringing him up.”  
  
“Don’t be!” Ash reassures. “I love talking about Alain. I just wish… it would’ve been even _more_ fun if he came to Alola with me, but we have different dreams right now. I can’t wait to see him again.”  
  
“Pika!”

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Kiawe interrupts. “What is mega evolution?”  
  
Ash brightens up, “Of course! You guys don’t have that here? Well…”


End file.
